1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a corner pad and the blank therefore, used to protect aluminum door frames and the like during shipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective corner pads are commonly used to absorb shock due to rough handling of containers housing such breakable item as glass doors mounted in a door frame, windows mounted in a window frame, etc. The pads are disposed over the corners of the frame prior to packing of the frame within a receptacle or carton for shipment. Such pads preclude adjacent frames in the carton or receptacle from rubbing against each other, maintaining them spaced, and serve to preclude movement thereof within the shipping receptacle.
Prior art corner pads have not been totally satisfactory in use. The mode of assembly thereof has usually been complex. Further, such pads easily slip off the corner of the frame defeating its purpose. The pad construction of the present invention, however, overcomes these deficiencies.